Grim Reaper
Not to be confused with Jim's Husband, Grim. The '''Grim Reaper '''is an NPC who appears in The Sims games. He spawns on the lot when a Sim dies, performing various animations near the dying Sim before spawning an urn or a tombstone. He appears quite frequently in Kevin's Sims videos, mainly due to the amount of killing that goes on. Appearances The Sims 1 (PC) The Grim Reaper doesn't appear in "SIMS 1 IN 2017" during Jim Pickens' adulthood, most likely because Kevin didn't have all the expansion packs at the time of the video being made, and the Grim Reaper would only appear if the player had the Livin' Large pack. However, he appears multiple times during the mini-series of The Sims 1, where Jim is recounting his childhood in a therapy session. His first appearance in The Sims 1 is when Janice Pickens dies unexpectedly due to starvation. Her husband, Dick Pickens, successfully pleas with the Reaper for her life. During this time, the then-seven year old Jim strikes up a friendship with the Grim Reaper and also describes him as "pretty fuckin' hot", beginning his romantic interest with Grim. He comes back later when Janice dies for a second time, though this time, the cause of death was a house fire. He appears multiple times during the mini-series, as Dick killed a total of 35 Sims mostly due to drowning a lot of guests during pool parties. The Sims 1 (PS2) The Grim Reaper only makes one appearance in the PS2 version of The Sims 1, and that is to reap Mom Pickens' soul after she dies of starvation when Dick trapped her in a room separate from all the necessities as retaliation for him being electrocuted for three straight days trying to fix her TV. The Sims 2 (PC) He appears twice in "Sims 2 but it's 2018": firstly when Grognak The Destroyer dies of starvation, and lastly when Ichelle (a firefighter who fined the Pickens family for a false call to the fire department) dies from drowning in a pool with no ladder. He hasn't appeared yet in the Jim Pickens flashback mini-series, though it's unknown as of this writing (March 11, 2019) whether Kevin is doing a third Sims 2 video or not. The Sims 2 (PS2) While he isn't shown in the video itself, the Grim Reaper's appearance is implied as Shit Head's wife and roommate, Felicity Usher, dies from starvation locked in a separate room with no escape after Shit acted out due to some rifts in their very fresh marriage. The Sims 4 The Grim Reaper has appeared many times during The Sims 4 series, since Jim Pickens has killed an inordinate number of Sims throughout the series and was eventually befriended by him. He did not appear during Urp John's lifetime since nobody really died on-screen. Perhaps his most infamous appearance in The Sims 4 was when Jim Pickens killed a man in his nightclub that was on his personal lot. The Reaper had already given Jim multiple warnings about killing Sims, and snapped after this murder, wailing on Jim with fists and hitting him with his scythe. The event led to Jim running away a bloody and bruised mess, crying under the covers in his bed. This probably happened due to the fact that Kevin had the Extreme Violence mod on, which he eventually turned off since Jim was trying to kill everyone on his own free will, and in turn, people were attempting to kill Jim because people wanted him dead after witnessing several murders. He was eventually added to the Pickens family after Second One Pickens drowned and he wouldn't leave for whatever reason after taking the child's soul. Kevin eventually got confused between the Reaper and Grim, eventually deciding to dress the Reaper in a gnome outfit so he could tell the difference between the two. After Kevin moved the Pickens family to Strangerville, it's implied that he was removed from the family and forced to move out. He reappears to reap Jim Pickens' soul when Jim dies while fighting the Mother Plant in the basement of the secret lab in Strangerville. Trivia * The Grim Reaper's gender appears to be somewhat ambiguous. When he was retrieving the soul of Janice Pickens, he didn't use the men's only bathroom door and instead teleported into the room. It's possible he didn't use the door since the fire was blocking the doorway. * Thus far, The Sims 2 is the PC game that the Grim Reaper has appeared in the least. He only made two appearances, though it was in an alternate timeline. * The Grim Reaper will stick around in the PS2 version of The Sims 2. However, only ghost Sims are able to interact with him, as they can be brought back to life by either paying $100 or beating him in a fiddle contest. * The Grim Reaper can walk on water, as proven in "Sims 2 but it's 2018" when he retrieved Ichelle's soul while standing in the middle of the swimming pool. This is probably achieved due to the fact that the Reaper has no legs and glides everywhere. * Before being added to the Pickens family, the Grim Reaper would sometimes behave like a normal Sim. For example, when a customer died in Jim Pickens' restaurant, the Reaper was shown shovelling snow outside the restaurant. Category:Character Category:The Sims